


[授权翻译]午夜过后，切勿投喂（酒精）/Don't Feed (Alcohol) After Midnight

by kiy900



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, alcohol use, late night drabbles, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 已确立关系, 未来设定, 深夜爆梗, 饮用酒精
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Don't Feed (Alcohol) After Midnight by flashdensity.</p><p>已经深夜，巴里醉了，莱可没有预料到这个。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]午夜过后，切勿投喂（酒精）/Don't Feed (Alcohol) After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Feed (Alcohol) After Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091200) by [flashdensity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashdensity/pseuds/flashdensity). 



> Many thanks to flashdensity for sharing this lovely fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! All the beauty and cuteness belong to her! Barry is the cutest drunk in the world here in this fic. <3  
> 非常感谢作者flashdensity超级萌的文，并且给我授权翻译为中文！这篇文所有的美丽和可爱都是她的功劳！这里的巴里是全世界最可爱的醉鬼www
> 
> 译者偏好全中文，放出译名表以供参照或替换。  
> Barry Allen = 巴里·艾伦 ； Leonard Snart = 莱纳德·斯纳特（Len/莱，Lenny/莱尼）；Cisco Ramon = 西斯科·雷蒙  
> The Flash & Captain Cold = 闪电侠&寒冷队长 ；
> 
> 作者注：  
> 我写的时候是凌晨三点钟，抱歉了。  
> 发生在巴里和莱建立了难以定性若即若离的关系后模糊遥远的未来。

当有人敲响莱家的门时，他的身体早已准备好入睡，因此他没什么好气地打开门然后发现西斯科·雷蒙站在他小小的临时公寓外笑得无比灿烂癫狂，身上沉沉地挂着一只像断线木偶般的巴里·艾伦。

“我们成功了！”西斯科自豪地宣布，就好像莱不知怎地上了闪电小队今日搞笑计划的贼船。

“你们把他弄死了？”莱干巴巴地回答，把头一歪眯眼盯着巴里，明知不该还是好奇了起来。巴里一定是感觉到了他的视线，因为他勉强睁开了一只眼并绽开一个瓦力十足的灿烂笑容。他只会在觉得自己超级可爱的时候用这招数，绝大部分情况下里都让人恼火。

“我们把他灌醉了！”西斯科说。巴里压着他动了一动于是他的笑容飞快地一抽，非常有可能是因为要长时间撑住巴里可不算容易。

“唔唔，是凯特把我灌醉了。”巴里纠正他，说话极其缓慢。“她动用了……科学。”

莱知道巴里喝酒的问题，但是——这都大半夜了——他对这成就可不怎么像他们那样激动兴奋。“于是你们没有逐步测试他的酒量而是决定让他喝个烂醉。”

“ **三年** ，”巴里庄严地说。莱完全不知道那是什么意思。

“他是说他已经三年没有喝醉过了，”西斯科说道，这就解释了为什么巴里喝酒所向披靡。“总而言之，我觉得他不该一个人呆着。”

“那听起来比较像是你的问题，不是我的。”莱回答。

“我有约啦，”西斯科回答。为什么西斯科会知道莱住在哪里大概就说得通了。要是丽莎每次一想滚床单就泄露他的住址，那他就得去找个连丽莎都不知道的新地方了。“再说，他是你的……不管你们两个是怎么叫的。”

巴里特别有用地开始毫无由来疯狂咯咯笑。每次他笑得那么厉害眼角都会皱起上扬。莱叹了口气。

“好吧。”他往后退，把门打得更开方便西斯科进来，但就在西斯科开始拽巴里入内的那一刻巴里挣扎起来。

“我能行，我没事，我很好，我能行。”他嘀嘀咕咕，接着化作一团模糊的身影飙过房间，撞倒了莱的坐地灯然后急刹车停在对面的墙边。巴里一只手抱着腰靠在墙上重重呼吸，接着睁大眼睛抬头看他们。“大家。时间不是真实的。”

莱瞪着西斯科。“妙极了。”

“那么一切尽在你的掌控之中咯？”西斯科以并非疑问的语气问他，一寸一寸挪向门口。

“你欠我了。”莱语气单调地说。

“只要不是件武器，你要什么都行。”西斯科轻松同意，因为接下来他可 **不** 需要一晚上照顾一个喝醉的超能人。莱在他走后锁好门，接着转身看巴里，而巴里笑得明亮照人接着醉醺醺地极速冲向卧室。地板下面有什么吱吱呀呀响。

哼哼，他要让西斯科给他造架喷气式飞机。

他发现巴里呈人字形斜躺在床上，双手搭在肚子上紧紧闭起眼睛。他撞翻了一小摞DVD，莱弯腰去把东西都捡起来。

“这好小。”巴里说，莱抬起头看的时候巴里正以批判的目光打量莱的房间。“又黑。我不喜欢。”

“那就回你家去，”莱说道，打开自己的衣柜丢给巴里一条睡裤，因为如果他们一起睡在同一张床上的话莱可不想应付巴里用穿牛仔裤的腿以不可避免的方式挂在自己身上。

“我们应该，”巴里咕哝。他的四肢模糊了一秒钟然后把牛仔裤扔到房间对面，把睡裤穿好。“你该留在那里。在我家。我有房间。”

这提议令莱顿住，既感焦虑然而又诡异地高兴。他很快把那抛在脑后。

“好好好。”他轻快地回答。这不会成真，清醒的巴里大概也知道。他已经不像过去那样执着于当罪犯，但外面依然有要捉拿他归案的逮捕令，而寒冷队长的真实身份并不像闪电侠的那样是个严防死守的秘密。他不能够冒险在巴里公寓留下牙刷以外的东西，任何比这还透露身份物品都会令他们陷入不必要的危险。再说了，他甚至都没有想过这个。

巴里在床上打滚，他着陆到莱睡的那一边，趴在了床上。他把脸埋在莱的枕头里然后叹了口气，接着伸出手胡乱摸来摸去然后想尽办法用小指头勾住莱的小指头。他相当快就松开了手指然后开始一而再再而三地拍莱的手，就好像他想要点什么似的。于是莱翻过手让巴里和他击掌，紧接着巴里握起了拳头。

“碰拳头。”他喃喃，于是莱也满足了巴里的愿望，因为这时候还抱着尊严对巴里来说就很没有礼貌了，这家伙显然是半点也没剩。

他走过去到床的另一边——不是 **他习惯睡** 的那一边——然后坐了下来，一只手用力揉眼。

“爱你。”巴里叹了口气最后嘟囔，声音模糊在了枕头里，莱僵住了。

巴里醉了。仅仅如此，他们只敢如此。

等到早上，他要逼西斯科给他造一台天杀的时光机，然后他要回到过去保证自己从来没有遇见巴里·艾伦。

然后可能去杀了希特勒吧。就按那个顺序。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：  
> 一个晚上的劳动成果（´∀｀*)


End file.
